lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1438
Report #1438 Skillset: Skill: Mindfield_Artifact Org: Minstrels Status: Completed Feb 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: The circlet of thorns artifact acts like the psymet ability mindfield. This skill causes eq loss and damage upon being scried, it also causes damage to anyone that hits you with psychic damage. This causes a bias against Gaudiguch as Illuminati, Minstrels and Templars through Chaosaura all have damage attacks that deal part psychic damage, meaning anyone that shells out 100 dingbats for the circlet will cause anyone from those guilds to damage themselves on their offensive attacks. It's one thing for a few guilds to have a skill that effects this. It's quite another for anyone in the game to be able to purchase this artifact for the same effect. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Remove the reactionary damage upon being attacked by psychic damage from the circlet of thorns artifact. The damage upon being scried and the mindfield skill in general will remain as-is Player Comments: ---on 1/31 @ 05:48 writes: As the envoy for one of the classes that have access to this, I agree with the problem premise - Would be nice to have the psymet version to be inherently better than the artifact, since psymet is balanced as a part of a whole set of pros-and-cons. The psychic reactive of mindfield gave the skillset a meaningful advantage against psychic users that non-psymet users cannot access (until the advent of the artifact), and is a part of the perks compared to the higher mobility and combat utility of acrobatics. Now that psymet resistance has been brought in line with the tiered system, it would be appreciated if the skillset can retain some unique defensive options not available through an artifact. ---on 1/31 @ 15:38 writes: I disagree with the solution as-is. The damage was, in fact, a good portion of the reason to buy the artifact (it gives a disincentive to people who just spam Farscout on a regular basis). What I can support is something along the lines of this: The mindfield -artifact- does not impact psychic *attacks* (only scries). Note that that is what it was originally billed as and sold as, I don't think many of us who bought it will care if it doesn't impact actual fighting. Another option would be to make the -artifact- only impact attacks that are >50% psychic damage. Both ways, it would do neither the damage nor the EQ hit, the way I am thinking. Your solution leaves anyone with an EQ-based psychic attack still at a loss. ---on 1/31 @ 15:40 writes: Note that I would expect the mindfield skill to keep functioning the way it currently does, which would leave it with the more unique effect that (I think) Lerad is looking for. ---on 1/31 @ 17:48 writes: Xenthos - That is exactly what I intend. I am using the term 'reactionary' to compare it to the -wood/-chem reactionary skills that fire upon being attacked. I will clarify the solution so it is clear that I'm not intending to change the damage upon being scried. ---on 2/1 @ 01:46 writes: TBH, I don't care if the reactionary damage stays, what bothers me more is the increased eq loss just because someone bought an artifact. Scries can be left alone since that's the intent of the skill ---on 2/1 @ 09:43 writes: Solution 1 ---on 2/3 @ 02:12 writes: Solution 1. ---on 2/3 @ 07:27 writes: Support solution 1 ---on 2/17 @ 06:38 writes: Supported. ---on 2/20 @ 03:24 writes: Support